


Messy Buttons

by MagicalClaire



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Dyspraxia, M/M, Office Sex, Sweet, hots for the boss, light hearted, only a little saucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalClaire/pseuds/MagicalClaire
Summary: Tyson's boss needs to school him on dressing right for work.Dedicated to my girlfriend LittleAGranger xxx (who gave me the idea)





	Messy Buttons

“Tyson you’re a mess, come into my office at once.” Kai barked, he walked towards his office ignoring all the other staff at their desks.

“Y-yes sir” Tyson obeyed following Mr Hiwatari into his office. Tyson sheepishly walked in and shut the door behind him, staring at the floor. 

“Whats going on with you Tyson, you’ve been so sloppy lately, are you sleeping enough?”

“Huh? Oh...Yeah I’m sleeping enough Mr Hiwatari sir, I, I just didn’t realise the deadline was today, I only need a few more hours and it will all be done sir.” He blushed.

“That’s not what I’m talking about Granger, the deadline is Friday.”

“What do you mean then Sir?”

Kai leaned against his desk looking the guy up and down and gestured at him.  
“This!”

Tyson blushed and looked at the floor. “I...can’t tie a tie.” 

Kai sighed. “Do you care about your job Tyson?”

“Yes! Of course I care! I work so hard!”

“And yet you come to work dressed like this, covered in bruises, and…” He held up the piece of paper on his desk, a form Tyson had filled in that morning. “Writing like this!”

Tyson blushed a deeper red and went quiet.  
Kai approached the nervous guy and held his elastic tie, studying his face, admiring those lips, inhaling his cologne. 

“Well I’d never want to out dress my boss now would I?”

Kai smirked down at him. The sheer audacity of speaking back at his boss like that, but that’s why he admired him, he really didn’t want to have to fire him, but he had to make an example out of him to keep professional standards up in the office. 

“We can’t have you dressing like this. Look at you.” Kai held Tyson's shirt out.  
“Look the buttons don’t even match up! Were you drunk when you dressed this morning?”

“No I wasn’t drunk!” Tyson fumed, avoiding eye contact.

Kai looked concerned at him. “What’s your problem Tyson? Tell me!” 

Tyson glared at the floor. “What does it matter? I do everything you ask of me!”

Kai held Tyson's arms against the door. “I know, why do you think I hired you? But I can’t have you representing my families company looking like this. Some of us actually care about how the world sees us.”

“I do care.” Tyson muttered.

Kai sighed realising he wasn’t getting anywhere with him.  
“Hm, well I guess there’s only one way to fix this problem…” 

He dragged his hands across Tyson's chest, pulling off his elastic tie and throwing it behind him, he fingered the buttons on his chest, slowly undoing each one and leaned his head down to kiss at the exposed flesh underneath.

Tyson felt goosebumps on his skin and hoped Kai didn’t spot his erection forming.  
“Sir! I have to complete my work for the deadline.”

Kai kissed into his neck, breathing in his scent while his fingers got lower, almost all the buttons undone. Tyson leaned against the door his chest heaving.

“Then I guess you’ll have to stay over time.” Kai smiled into his ear as he slipped his hands around Tysons naked back.

“Sir!!” Tyson blushed furiously. “The trains don’t run that late to my house.”

Kai looked him in the eyes as he pushed his body against his, noting the erection already forming.  
“I guess under the circumstances… I’ll allow you to stay with me the night then.” 

“No absolutely not!” Tyson retorted weakly, attempting to think with his brain and not his dick.  
“That would be a disaster sir, I’d get no work done.”  
Kai hummed with agreement as he pushed his shirt past his shoulders, licking and kissing at the skin, and moving his lips further down.

“Oh I’ll give you incentive to get your work done alright.” he winked, getting down to his knees.

Tyson looked down blushing at the sight.

“But first things first, I need to give you a little lesson in dressing yourself.”  
He noticed Tyson was wearing the expensive shirts he had given him for Christmas. 

“....Dyspraxia…” Tyson huffed as he steadied himself against the door.

“Hmm?”

“Don’t make me repeat it….” Tyson said blushing and looking away as Kai's hands stopped on his waist and his hair was tickling his stomach.

“I don’t know what that word means Tyson?” He looked up at him, a little offended that Tyson was distracting him from his important business. 

“It means I want to look presentable, I just have problems holding pens….doing my buttons up right…I get bruises a lot… “ 

Kai blinked at him. 

“...I can’t help it…. But I work hard Kai.” He finally made eye contact again.  
“I work harder than anyone here. I’m just a bit…”

Kai looked up at his lover his heart warming. “A bit messy.”

His fingers finally unzipped his work trousers and let them fall to the floor, Kai massaged the bulge in Tyson's underwear. Tyson steadied himself against the door, he felt glad he had finally admitted his secret to someone, and let out a sigh of relief.

“Hmm… I can deal with messy Tyson, under one condition.”

“What’s that Kai?”

Kai slipped his underwear down and gave a long hard lick up his shaking penis, humming softly.

“You let me dress you every morning.”


End file.
